their_dark_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Irah
Irah, a Stafordshire/Pitbull Terrier infected, is a Chief raider in the Rage in the Wastes. History Irah was born into a broken family from the start. She had three brothers which were all much larger then herself and she never had the affections of her father, Titan, who at the time worked in the military. Her father had always wanted strong sons to success him, and he got them, but unfortunately he neglected his daughter and even abused her with the help of her siblings. One day Irah wanted to play with her brothers and joined in the wrestling, but when her brothers saw her they attacked. The female pup never stood a chance against her bigger brothers and all she could do was try to block their blows. Along with biting and kicking her, they bit most of her ears and tail off (giving them their 'cropped' look) before their mother broke up the fight after coming home from work. Titan only watched as his boys almost killed his only daughter. Titan was later executed; Irah was never told why but she knew it was for the best. -Young Adult- Now older and much stronger, Irah had chosen to become a scrapper and always loved her job. She never really got to go out into the Wasteland but she was okay with that, the pit bull was content with keeping the peace inside of Eden. Now at the age of three years, Irah was very well know among the scrappers, but she had still not finished growing. By the age of four she was just over the size of a sizable German shepherd, and thus was promoted to Heavy scrapper. Much of Irah's life was spent holding hatred for her siblings and her father, but she stopped at looked at herself. She was successful in life and was well respected within the walls of Eden. There was nothing to hold onto anymore, Irah was better then her kin. She was happy. -Adult- Now the age of five years, Irah had made a name for herself and had gone on many missions with the convoys, proving herself in battle. The day was like any other; she, two scrappers and a convoy crew were just being let out the vault and into the toxic landscape beyond: the Wastes. The crew had been out among the radiated ruins for a couple hours with no conflict the whole time, but that was soon to change. The scrappers and convoys were under attack. Three eaters were around them in an instant and the battle was fierce. The scrappers had chased off the two smaller eaters and all three were fighting the behemoth, but a flawless victory was not to be. The very large eater attacked Irah, knocking her back and pinning her to the ground. As the large pit fell her head hit a jagged rock that was sticking out from the ground, as her mask hit, one of the straps tore and the glass shattered. Irah couldn't believe it... she was now... infected. Along with the whole team, Irah managed to chase the eater off and get the convoy back to the vault. Irah stood straight and proud, she thanked her comrades for their service and they did the same. The female watched as the doors to Eden were closed to her forever. Category:InfectedCategory:FemalesCategory:BleedersCategory:PitbullsCategory:Staffordshire TerriersCategory:Chief RaidersCategory:The RageCategory:TerriersCategory:Mixes